eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Frontier
is the sixth pack-based expansion set for Eternal Card Game. It was released May 9, 2019 with 252 new cards. How to Get Packs of are available for purchase from the in-game store, and individual cards may be crafted with Shiftstone. packs are also used in Drafts and Leagues, and cards have been incorporated into the Forge mode. New Theme Decks Six new preconstructed decks, featuring cards and themes from , were added to the store with the set's release. They can each be purchased for 2500 Gold or 250 Gems. These decks are: * Twist of Tocas ( ), Soothsayer Warp ( ), Ghar’s Travels ( ), Clodagh’s Scouts ( ), Chancellor’s Onslaught ( ), and Livia’s Armory ( ). Mechanics & Themes New Mechanics ; :Cards with Onslaught give you benefits for attacking. Attacking with your units in combat, using a ability, and even getting into the mix yourself with a relic weapon all count as attacks, so you have some options when it comes to just how you want to plan your offensive. ; :Twist is a mechanic found on units. Spending power to twist a unit gives it +1/-1 and activates and additional effect. Twist can be used any number of times on your turn (until the unit dies from having 0 health). ; and Emerge :Shift is a new mechanical state for units. Units with the Shift keyword can optionally be played Shifted (they can still be played normally), and units may be Shifted by other effects. Some units have additional effects when played through their Shift cost. :Shifted units are in play, but they can’t attack, block, or be selected by any cards. The units' passive abilities still function, and they can still be killed by cards with global effects like or . :Units remains Shifted for three turns. At the start of your third turn, it will emerge immediately, ready to attack or block and it gains for the turn. Returning Mechanics ; : further explores Warp, featuring many cards with the keyword, and more ways to support decks with a Warp strategy. Other Themes Dark Frontier takes things in a different direct than Defiance's three-faction themes, instead supporting mono-faction strategies. High influence mono-faction cards such as , and power like the coins cycle and , payoff devotion to one or two factions. While it doesn't focus on multi-faction cards, Dark Frontier also rounds out support for the 5 two-faction alliances that weren't supported in Defiance with the insignias power cycle and the remaining smugglers. Spoiler Season Dark Frontier was first announced during DWD's live coverage of The Winter Crown ECQ, in a surprising deviation from Eternal's established release cycle. Dark Frontier's spoiler season officially began April 23, 2019. In addition to the traditional spoilers revealed directly from DWD or assigned to community members, an experimental "Community Spoilers" program was introduced. It made limited number of spoilers available for purchase in the Community Store for 35,000 influence each, providing the opportunity for anyone (with enough influence) to reveal a new card. }} Category:Sets